To Win Ravenclaw's Heart
by codenameL
Summary: [COMPLETED] Jongin yang mendapat dare untuk mendekati Sehun, prefek Ravenclaw, dalam waktu seminggu. Akankah usahanya berhasil? (Hogwarts!AU) SEKAI/HUNKAI fic.
1. First Try

Great Hall di malam itu tidak terlalu ramai, hanya tersisa beberapa di anak di setiap baris meja panjang. Ada yang sendiri sambil mengerjakan tugas, ada yang berkelompok untuk mengerjakan tugas, ada juga yang sekedar untuk mengobrol dan bersenda gurau.

Jongin misalnya, seusai makan malam berakhir dirinya tidak langsung kembali ke asrama tempat para murid Hufflepuff berada. Pemuda tan itu memilih untuk mengobrol dengan teman-temanya dari asrama lain sambil melakukan sebuah permainan.

"Giliranmu memutar botol Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol.

Ya, seperti permainan _Truth or Dare_ ini. Sejak tadi mereka memutar botol ramuan kosong milik Taemin dan bergiliran untuk menjawab. Botol ramuan itu berhenti tepat di depan Jongin. Spontan mereka yang duduk mengelilingi botol itu bersorak. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja sejak tadi Jongin aman.

"Jongin, truth or dare?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menaikanturunkan alisnya, seringaian tampak jelas di wajah pemuda manis itu. Jongin mengusap-ngusap rambutnya sambil tertawa, memikirkan apa yang akan ia pilih.

"Dare! Dare! Dare!"

Tidak ada dari teman-temannya yang menyarankan _truth_.

"Sial kalian!" balas Jongin sambil tertawa. "Oke, aku pilih dare," jawab Jongin yang disusul dengan sorakan riuh lainnya. Benar-benar mengundang perhatian sisa murid yang berada di sana.

"Apa dare yang cocok ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil pura-pura berpikir.

"Buat dia lari mengelilingi lapangan Quidditch 10 kali!" celetuk Taemin. "Atau mengobrol dengan Moaning Mrytle!" timpal Taeyong.

"Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit?"

Di saat teman-temannya mengusulkan berbagai macam _dare,_ sebuah suara menghentikan kesenangan tersebut. Suara yang tidak asing bagi beberapa dari mereka. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menatap datar ke arah gerombolan tersebut seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Dan kurasa ini sudah jam tidur, bukankah sebaiknya kalian kembali ke asrama?"

Hening untuk beberapa saat, mereka saling berpandangan. Pemuda berkacamata itu masih memandangi mereka satu per satu bak guru yang memarahi muridnya.

"Kami akan kembali setelah ini, Pref," jawab Taemin akhirnya. Orang yang dipanggil 'Pref' itu hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan melewati mereka dan keluar dari Great Hall. Jongin dan teman-temannya masih memandangi kepergian orang yang numpang lewat tadi, sampai suara Baekhyun mengalihkan mereka.

"Ah! Aku tahu!"

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Dare untuk Jongin." Baekhyun menyeringai. Jongin menatap Baekhyun penasaran, menunggu apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan pemuda berambut pink cerah itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus menyanggupinya?!" gerutu Jongin sambil menaiki tempat tidurnya.

Taemin yang masih menyiapkan buku-buku yang akan dibawanya besok hanya tertawa. "Jangan tertawa Taemin, kau harus membantuku!" rengek pemuda tan itu seraya melempar bantal ke arah Taemin. "Yah, kau sendiri yang bersedia melakukannya," jawab Taemin yang dengan sigap menangkap bantal tersebut dan mengembalikan pada pemilknya.

Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Taemin. "Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi itu cukup sulit," ujarnya. Diam selama beberapa saat dan sedetik kemudian Jongin mengerang frustasi. "KENAPA AKU HARUS MENGAJAK MAKAN SIANG OH SEHUN SI PREFEK RAVENCLAW?!"

.

.

.

 **To Win Ravenclaw's Heart**

 **Story by codenameL**

 **Sehun/Jongin | Boys Love/Romance | Chaptered**

[Hogwarts!AU] Jongin yang mendapat dare untuk mendekati Sehun, prefek Ravenclaw, dalam waktu seminggu. Akankah usahanya berhasil?

Happy reading!

.

.

.

"Jongin kau kenal Oh Sehun kan?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan seringaiannya. Jongin tersentak sekilas lalu menggeleng. "Tidak begitu kenal, selain dia prefek dan murid Ravenclaw," jawab Jongin seadanya. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan gumaman yang memiliki banyak arti. Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya masih memandang bingung.

"Kalau begitu..." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Jongin. "Ini kesempatan bagus bagi kalian untuk berdekatan. Dare untuk Jongin adalah mendekati Oh Sehun selama seminggu, mungkin bisa dimulai dengan mengajaknya makan siang," jelas Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. _Dare_ dari Baekhyun mendapat sorakan riuh dari tiga lainnya, Jongin menahan ekspresinya agar tidak berubah panik.

Oh Sehun, prefek Ravenclaw yang terkenal tegas dan irit bicara kecuali akan berdebat dengan seseorang. Bagi murid asrama lain, ia terlihat susah didekati apalagi tatapan tajamnya seakan menghunus ke dalam jiwamu.

 _'Kau susah berkutik. Itu menyeramkan Jong!'_ Begitu komentar Chanyeol.

Namun, beda bagi murid Ravenclaw mereka akan selalu mengatakan bahwa Sehun tidak se-menyeramkan yang dikira.

' _Asal kau tidak membuat dia marah saja,'_ saran dari Kyungsoo, salah satu teman dekat Sehun.

Di sinilah Jongin sekarang, berdiri di depan Great Hall setelah beberapa kali mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam. Siswa-siswa asrama lain memandang heran ke arahnya, karena sejak tadi Jongin hanya mondar-mandir di depan Great Hall.

Tujuannya hanya satu.

Pemuda berambut coklat yang duduk di barisan Ravenclaw.

Sejak tadi Jongin perhatikan, Sehun masih berkutat pada buku-buku dan lembaran perkamennya. Bahkan Sehun tidak bergerak sedikit pun selain menggerakan posisi kacamatanya yang turun. Baru Jongin sadari, jika sedang membaca atau belajar, Sehun akan menggunakan kacamatanya. Tetap saja terlihat tampan, malah makin menambah sisi ketampanannya.

 _Lho? Kenapa mikirnya sampai ke sana?_

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pemikiran sesaatnya tadi.

Niatnya, Jongin akan mengajak Sehun makan siang hari ini. Namun, melihat siapa saja penghuni Great Hall, ia agak sangsi. Pasalnya, siswa-siswi yang berada di sana adalah orang yang rata-rata mengenal Jongin, Taeyong bahkan sedang duduk di barisan Slytherin sambil mengerjakan tugas. Beruntung ia belum melihat duo berisik Gryffindor, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Ya, bisa dibilang Jongin gugup.

Selama Jongin bersekolah di Hogwarts belum pernah ada yang melihatnya berinteraksi dengan Oh Sehun. Selain karena mereka berada di asrama yang berbeda, mereka juga berbeda jadwal pelajaran, walaupun dalam angkatan yang sama.

"Kau sedang apa di depan Great Hall, Jong?"

Suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Pemuda itu berniat masuk ke dalam Great Hall, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena melihat tingkat aneh Jongin. Saat melihat kehadiran Kyungsoo, Jongin menjetikan jarinya.

 _Ah, kebetulan sekali._

"Kyungsoo hyung, tolong bantu aku!"

"Bantu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Jongin pun mulai menjelaskan _dare_ yang diberikan Baekhyun dengan penjelasan singkat yang dapat diberikannya, karena sebentar lagi akan mendekati jam makan siang. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya.

"Jadi karena itu semalam kau bertanya tentang dia. Selamat berjuang ya," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pundak Jongin.

"Ha-hanya itu saja?"

"Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Kau tidak masuk ke dalam...hyung?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk ruangan besar di belakangnya. "Aku baru ingat harus kembali ke kelas ramuan, botol ramuanku tertinggal," jawab Kyungsoo segera melengang pergi.

"Yah, hyung! Alasanmu payah!"

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Lebih baik darenya cepat dia laksanakan sebelum Baekhyun tiba, tampang jahil pemuda itu lebih mengganggu daripada tampang datar Sehun.

Akhirnya, di sinilah Jongin berada.

Duduk di hadapan Sehun.

Beberapa mata memandangnya sekilas, karena ini merupakan kejadian unik yang terjadi dalam sepuluh tahun sekali. Sebagai seorang _Chaser_ kebanggaan Hufflepuff dan orang yang supel, Jongin lumayan dikenal hampir di seluruh asrama, apalagi di angkatannya.

Para _secret admirer_ -nya–yang jelas-jelas tidak _secret_ , karena mereka akan datang bergerombol untuk menyapa Jongin ketika ia akan masuk kelas–mengatakan bahwa Jongin secerah matahari, apalagi senyumnya.

Sementara Sehun yang baru setengah tahun ini naik menjadi prefek Ravenclaw, terkenal dengan sifat tegas dan kepribadiannya yang misterius, menarik perhatian beberapa murid wanita untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Walau, Sehun tampaknya menolak mereka dengan sopan dan menganggap mereka sebagai teman sekolah saja.

"Ha-halo," sapa Jongin sambil mengangguk. Sehun memandang heran ke arah Jongin dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. "Kau sedang sibuk?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sehun balik sambil melirik buku-buku dan tugasnya.

Jongin rasanya ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke meja. Kenapa ia bertanya hal yang sudah jelas sekali?

"Maksudku tidak sekarang, nanti...ya nanti!" Sudut mata Jongin menangkap kedatangan Baekhyun dari arah pintu masuk Great Hall, pemuda itu tampaknya sedang melihat-lihat ke penjuru ruangan. "Setelah tugasmu selesai!"

"Setelah ini kan makan siang," jawab Sehun datar.

"I-iya, maksudnya itu,"

"Maksudnya setelah makan siang?"

"Bukaaan, saat makan siang..."

"Memangnya kau tidak makan siang?"

Jongin merutuk dalam hatinya. Catatan, Oh Sehun tidak misterius melainkan menyebalkan!

"Maksudnya..." Jongin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menggebrak meja. "AYO MAKAN SIANG DENGANKU!"

Suara Jongin yang cukup kencang mengundang perhatian penghuni Great Hall dan seketika itu ruangan menjadi hening.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar kasak-kusuk dari bermacam ekspresi, ada yang tertawa cekikikan, ada yang senyum-senyum dan ada pula yang heran. Tampaknya Jongin juga mendengar suara lesu dari _not-so-secret-admirer_ -nya. Sepintas Jongin dapat melihat seringaian tipis di wajah Sehun, sebelum ekspresinya kembali datar.

"Makan siang? Hari ini?" tanya Sehun seraya mengggulung perkamen tugasnya. Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan, matanya masih memandang pergerakan Sehun yang membereskan buku-bukunya. "Maaf sekali, aku tidak bisa," ucap Sehun sambil menepuk kepala Jongin pelan. Dalam sepersekian detik, Jongin yakin ia dapat melihat senyuman tipis di wajah Oh Sehun.

Prefek Ravenclaw itu melengang keluar Great Hall sambil membawa buku-bukunya, meninggalkan Jongin dan orang-orang sekitar dengan tampang heran.

Jadi...ia baru saja ditolak makan siang?

"Sabar, namanya juga cobaan," bisik Baekhyun yang ntah sejak kapan sudah berada di sebelah Jongin. Sontak Jongin memalingkan wajahnya jauh dari Baekhyun, siapa yang tidak kaget?

"Kau yang memberiku cobaan itu!" protes Jongin berjalan keluar Great Hall. "Aku sudah mengajaknya makan siang, berarti darenya sudah berakhir kan?"

"Heee? Siapa bilang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum jahil. "Kau harus berhasil mengajaknya makan siang. Tadi itu sudah langkah bagus lho, Jong. Bahkan seisi Great Hall sampai tahu."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, sementara Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti di sebelahnya. "Kalau begitu akan kuajak dia makan dalam mimpi!"

"Yak, mana bisa aku melihatnya dalam mimpi!" gerutu Baekhyun sengit.

"Yang penting diajak kan?" balas Jongin tak kalah sengit.

Baekhyun pun merangkul Jongin seperti om-om merangkul anak muda, padahal jelas tinggi Baekhyun tidak sama dengan Jongin. Pemuda tan itu terpaksa menunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Yang penting aku, Chanyeol, Taemin dan Taeyong perlu melihatnya, karena mereka yang berada di sana saat dare disebutkan," jelas Baekhyun lalu menepuk punggung Jongin. "Ini sudah hari ketiga, kau masih punya sisa waktu 4 hari lagi!"

.

.

.

Sore itu terlihat indah dengan langit berwarna oranye, cahaya matahari sore memancar masuk melalui jendela-jendela besar perpustakaan. Ruangan itu terlihat sepi, karena para murid biasanya akan menghabiskan waktu mereka di kamar sebelum menuju Great Hall untuk makan malam.

Mungkin hanya para kutu buku yang masih setia menghabiskan waktunya atau orang yang tertidur karena buaian semilir angin sore di salah satu sudut perpustakaan.

"Ck, dia tertidur."

Pemuda tan itu mengambil kacamata yang dipegang sang pemuda yang tertidur lalu meletakannya dengan rapi di meja sebelahnya.

"Tapi kalau tertidur begini kau terlihat lebih damai dan bersahabat," gumamnya seraya menunduk dan mengelus rambut coklat itu.

"Kau ingin menyerangku saat tertidur?" Sontak pemuda tan itu kaget dan segera menjauhkan tangannya, namun segera ditangkap oleh sosok di depannya. "Mau kabur ke mana, Jongin?" tanya Sehun dengan seringaian tipis.

Jongin berusaha melepaskan tangannya tapi genggaman Sehun lebih kuat. Ia menatap sebal ke arah sosok albino di hadapannya.

"Kau menyebalkan," gumamnya.

"Hm? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya."

"Pokoknya KAU–"

Belum selesai Jongin mengutarakan kalimatnya, Sehun dengan cepat mengklaim bibir pemuda tan itu. Menciumnya dengan lembut untuk beberapa saat.

"Tidak boleh berisik di dalam perpustakaan, Jongin," gumam Sehun tersenyum, sebelum mengecup bibir Jongin sekali lagi. Sehun tersenyum puas tatkala raut muka Jongin bertambah merah.

"Menyebalkan," gerutu Jongin dengan muka memerah.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Sehun dan Jongin sudah lama menjalani hubungan, bahkan sebelum Sehun diangkat menjadi prefek.

Setiap sore mereka akan bertemu di tempat yang sama.

Perpustakaan.

Hanya untuk menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka. Di tempat ini juga, pertama kalinya Sehun dan Jongin bertemu saat mereka menjadi murid tahun ketiga di Hogwarts. Memang tidak ada kesepakatan tertentu, tapi Jongin dan Sehun memilih untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka, bahkan dari teman terdekat mereka.

"Oh, jadi itu dare dari Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun sambil memainkan jemari Jongin, sementara sebelah tangannya masih memangku dagunya, menyimak cerita sang kekasih dengan tatapan lembut.

"Batas waktunya seminggu," balas Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa juga tadi kau menolak, huh!" Jongin menghempaskan tangan Sehun pelan.

"Kukira tadi kau salah minum ramuan," ucap Sehun sambil tertawa pelan.

"Mana mungkin...pokoknya kau harus membantu!"

"Kalau tidak mau?"

"...kita putus."

"Ancamanmu gawat juga."

Jongin menyeringai berharap kekasihnya setuju untuk membantunya.

"Tapi..." Sehun menepuk kepala Jongin pelan, menatap kekasihnya itu lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak mau membantu."

"Apa?!" Jongin membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Dare dari Baekhyun sepertinya menarik, aku tidak sabar menanti ajakan makan siangnya."

"Kau pasti akan menolak dengan berbagai cara!"

"Kalau begitu..." Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah Jongin, " _win my heart again, will you?_ Kau sudah berhasil melakukannya sekali, bukan?"

Mereka berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Jongin dengan tampang sebalnya dan Sehun dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Apa ini dare juga?" tanya Jongin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Sehun tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Jongin. Catatan, senyum Jongin memang secerah matahari, tapi kau tidak akan sering melihatnya begitu menggemaskan seperti saat ini.

"Ya, bedanya aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau minta," angguk Sehun.

"Beli peliharan baru di Menangerie! Ya, ya, ya?" tanya Jongin antusias seketika.

Masih dengan tawa pelan Sehun memeluknya kekasihnya itu dengan erat, waktu bersamanya adalah yang paling berharga. Sore itu makin telihat indah bagi Sehun dan Jongin.

.

.

.

 _to be continued_

* * *

 **A/N:** Saya kembali~~ (?) kangen nulis mereka lagi sekalian menghilangkan writeblock ;-;

Cerita ini diusahakan tidak akan late update, tapi jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak :') review kalian itu kayak penyemangat buat saya nulis

Anyway, thank you for reading!

Anyway (lagi) kalau ada yg punya wattpad dan suka cerita2 slain fanfic bisa cek juga di sana (atskyfalls) heheheheh /)_(\


	2. Second Try

**CHAPTER 2**

 _"Lain kali catat dengan benar Kim Jongin, memandang orang terlalu lama akan membuatmu susah fokus,"_

Happy reading!

.

.

.

"Jongin..."

"Hm?"

"Jong..."

"Hmm?"

"Ngin..."

"Apaan?" gerutu Jongin menoleh ke arah Taemin. "Tintamu meluber tuh," tunjuk Taemin dengan dagunya. Jongin menoleh ke arah perkamen tugasnya dan benar saja, tinta pena bulunya menetes, meninggalkan bentuk bulatan besar yang mengenai tulisannya.

"TUGASKU!"

Taemin tertawa sementara Jongin tergopoh-gopoh mencari perkamen baru di antara gulungan kertas yang dibawanya.

"Taemin, perkamenku habis. Minta punyamu dong."

"Makanya fokusnya ke tugas, bukan ke Sehun," goda Taemin sambil memberikan perkamen miliknya kepada Jongin.

"Aku tidak fokus ke sana kok!" gerutu Jongin mulai menulis ulang lagi tugasnya. "Aku sedang...memikirkan cara buat menyelesaikan dare Baekhyun."

Taemin hanya mengangguk-angguk, tidak tahu apa pemuda itu percaya dengan omongan Jongin atau tidak. Jongin sedikit skeptis, karena ia bisa melihat senyuman jahil dari Taemin.

Ya, sejak tadi pandangannya memang ke arah barisan meja Ravenclaw.

Seperti biasa, Sehun akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengerjakan tugas di Great Hall. Padahal dulu sebelum mengenalnya, Jongin jarang melihat pemuda albino itu berada di Great Hall, selain untuk makan.

Tentu saja ia tahu, karena sebagian waktu Jongin dihabiskan untuk menemani Taemin mengerjakan tugas di Great Hall, sisanya akan berada di lapangan Quidditch atau ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff. Lagipula Great Hall tempat yang pas untuk bertemu teman-temanmu dari asrama lain.

Namun, sebenarnya dalam hati, Jongin merasa senang. Setidaknya ia bisa melihat Sehun dari jauh.

"Memangnya kemarin tidak jadi?" tanya Taemin masih fokus pada tugasnya.

"Apanya?"

"Kudengar kemarin kau mengajak Sehun makan siang."

"Dari mana kau dengar? Kau kan tidak ada di tempat."

"Ya, kau tahulah anak asrama kita cepat sekali dalam soal gossip."

Jongin menghela nafas lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di meja. Beritanya lebih cepat menyebar seperti sambaran petir. Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu kalau Sehun itu pacarnya? Apa seisi sekolah akan gempar?

"Aku bingung bagaimana mengajaknya makan siang, Min," gumam Jongin sesekali meniup bulu pena miliknya.

"Tinggal...ajak saja?"

Jongin menatap jengah ke arah Taemin. "Kalau dengan cara seperti itu berhasil, dari kemarin aku sudah berhasil!"

"Ya, aku tidak tahu," balas Taemin sambil mengangkat bahunya, tangannya masih fokus untuk menulis. "Kurasa Sehun tipe membosankan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanpa sadar, terselip kekesalan di nada bicara Jongin. Taemin melihatnya sekilas sebelum tersenyum ganjil, Jongin berusaha tidak menghiraukan arti senyum sahabatnya itu. "Maksudku, selera Sehun tidak muluk-muluk, tidak harus mewah...kurasa, ajak ke Three Broomstick akhir minggu nanti mungkin dia akan setuju," jelas Taemin.

 _Tidak harus mewah,_ pikir Jongin.

Kalau diingat-ingat perkataan Taemin ada benarnya juga. Ia sempat beberapa kali makan dengan Sehun, bahkan jika mereka diam-diam makan di menara barat, Sehun tetap setuju.

' _Win my heart again, will you?'_

Kembali kata-kata Sehun terngiang di benak Jongin.

Pemuda itu sebenarnya tidak ingat bagaimana cara dirinya mendekati Sehun, itu hampir sepuluh bulan yang lalu, Jongin rasa. Otaknya tidak pandai mengingat memori lama-lama, jika ditanya apa makan siang Jongin kemarin, mungkin ia akan memilih Taemin untuk menjawabnya.

Sehun memang senang sesuatu yang sederhana.

Tapi, Jongin tahu, Sehun akan membuat _dare_ makan siang ini lebih susah dari yang dipikirkan. Jika cara biasa untuk mengajaknya pasti gagal, lebih baik Jongin memilih cara yang luar biasa!

"Kenapa Jong?" tanya Taemin heran ketika melihat Jongin berdiri tiba-tiba. Sorot matanya terlihat serius. Pemuda _tan_ itu menoleh ke arah sahabatnya lalu menjawab, "Terima kasih buat sarannya, Taemin! Aku akan mengajak Sehun makan siang."

Taemin hanya menggeleng melihat kepergian Jongin ke meja barisan Ravenclaw. Kali ini tidak seperti kemarin, Jongin terlihat begitu berani. Beberapa pasang mata sudah fokus melihat pergerakan pemuda itu. Apalagi Baekhyun, tanpa sadar memukul lengan Chanyeol cukup keras. Waktu yang sangat tepat, ia baru saja tiba di Great Hall.

Murid Ravenclaw yang menyadari kedatangan Jongin berusaha tidak melirik ke arahnya, namun mereka memasang telinga baik-baik. Walau Jongin sudah duduk di hadapan Sehun sejak tadi, pemuda albino itu menghiraukan Jongin dan masih fokus pada tugasnya. Akhirnya setelah dua menit berlalu, Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu melirik ke arah Jongin.

"Kau lagi, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Dalam hati ia tersenyum, Jongin suka sekali bagian itu. Sehun makin terlihat tampan.

"Kau sibuk?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau pernah mendengar kata aegyo?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, heran. Apa hubungan aegyo dengan makan siang?

"Pernah...kenapa?"

"Kau tahu anak-anak Hufflepuff lagi digandrungi Oppaya Aegyo dan kata mereka aku yang terbaik kedua setelah Kei, lho," jelas Jongin. Tidak memedulikan sorakan Baekhyun dari meja Gryffindor atau senyum tipis Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah Sehun.

Sehun kembali menulis di perkamennya, sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit. "Lalu?"

"Kalau kau belum pernah melihatnya, aku akan menunjukan padamu," jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum. Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak lalu memusatkan perhatiannya ke Jongin.

Pemuda _tan_ itu pun mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jubahnya. Ia mengutak-atik ponsel itu sejenak lalu meletakan benda tersebut di atas meja. Tak lama, alunan musik _Sweet Heart_ milik Seen Root terdengar, Jongin segera melakukan _Oppaya Aegyo_ -nya sebaik mungkin.

Rasanya waktu seakan berhenti bagi Sehun dan Jongin.

Atau–

Memang berhenti bagi seluruh murid di Great Hall, karena mereka sekarang fokus melihat Jongin melakukan _aegyo_. Para penggemar rahasia Jongin berusaha untuk tidak berteriak, karena Jongin saat itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin memecah keheningan. Sehun masih terdiam, rasanya ada yang baru mengambil pasokan oksigennya.

"Jihoon juga bisa melakukan itu," celetuk suara di dekat mereka.

Pemuda _tan_ itu menoleh dan mendapati Seungcheol, prefek Gryffindor yang sedang berdiri di dekat Jihoon, salah satu murid Ravenclaw. Pemuda bernama Jihoon itu segera memukul Seungcheol, walau wajahnya terkesan datar tapi semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Ah...iya! Iya! Ampun Jihoonie!"

Murid Gryffindor hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakukan prefek mereka.

Sehun menyeringai melihat kejadian tersebut, dalam hati berterima kasih pada Jihoon yang memberi pelajaran pada kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin lagi. Kembali Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin, tatapannya kelihatan begitu berbinar seperti _puppy_ yang ingin diberi makan.

"Itu..."

"Pref," Sehun menoleh ke arah suara berat yang memanggilnya, "Professor Kim memanggilmu."

Itu Wonwoo, salah satu teman asramanya yang baru saja datang. Sehun hanya menghela nafas lalu mengangguk ke arah Wonwoo.

"Well..." gumam Sehun sambil membereskan buku-buku dan perkamennya. "Tadi terlihat bagus," lanjutnya ke arah Jongin lalu menepuk kepala pemuda itu sebelum berjalan keluar Great Hall bersama Wonwoo.

Jongin hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Sehun.

 _Terlihat bagus._

 _Terlihat..._

 _TERLIHAT BAGUS KATAMU?!_

 _._

 _._

"HUEEEE TAEMIN! SEHUN ITU JAHAT!" rengek Jongin sambil mencakar-cakar pinggiran sofa di ruang rekreasi. Taemin hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Jongin. Sangat beda 180 derajat dari yang diperlihatkan tadi di Great Hall.

"Padahal aku sudah menahan malu demi melakukan aegyo itu, kau tahu?!"

"Dan kau juga lupa untuk mengajaknya makan siang."

Jongin semakin menunduk, ucapan Taemin seakan menambah beban besar di pundaknya. "Jangan ingatkan, aku malas memikirkannya lagi," gerutunya pasrah.

Hari ini Jongin berada di kamarnya seharian, tidak mau ke perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Esoknya, berita Jongin yang melakukan _aegyo_ di depan Sehun tersebar sangat cepat melebihi kecepatan sapu Firebolt. Beberapa murid perempuan yang melewatinya terkadang tersenyum, ada beberapa yang berfangirling–Jongin tebak itu _not-so-secret-admirer-_ nya– dan ada juga yang menyemangati Jongin–kebanyakan itu adalah kakak tingkatnya.

"Yo, bintang sekolah kita!" sahut Baekhyun sambil merangkul Jongin. "Aku bukan bintang," gerutu Jongin berusaha menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, Jongin jangan mengambek gitu, yang kemarin kau lakukan sungguh sebuah kemajuan yang pesat!" bujuk Baekhyun. Jongin menghiraukan pemuda berambut pink itu dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas berikutnya.

"Kali ini akan kubantu kalau kau butuh bantuan deh!" tawar Baekhyun terus mengikuti Jongin. "Ngomong-ngomong kau mau ke mana?"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya di dekat pintu kelas. "Kelas ramuan, kau memangnya tidak ikut kelas ini, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun segera menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa, kalau tadi akan kembali ke asrama untuk mengambil buku sebelum bertemu Jongin. "Aku lupa!" teriaknya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Jongin, melewati kerumuan murid yang ada di lorong. Jongin hanya tertawa pelan sebelum memasuki kelas.

Kelas ramuan sebenarnya bukan salah satu mata pelajaran favorit Jongin, tapi ia harus melewati kelas ini dengan baik, agar akhir tahun bisa mengikuti O.W.L dan mewujudkan impiannya untuk menjadi Auror.

"Selamat siang, maaf sekali hari ini Professor Kim tidak bisa menghadiri kelas."

Jongin tersentak mendengar suara yang baru saja menyapa kelas mereka. Ia sangat kenal dengan suara ini. Pemuda _tan_ itu menoleh ke arah seseorang yang berdiri di depan kelas. Oh Sehun berdiri di sana, dengan seragam Ravenclaw dan ekspresi datar kebanggaannya.

"Ada sedikit tugas essay dari beliau."

Terdengar desahan pelan dari seisi kelas, sebagai murid tingkat lima kata essay dan tugas tidak akan jauh dari mereka.

"Saya tahu rasanya, karena kita seangkatan." Sehun tersenyum sekilas. " Tapi ini tidak sesulit tugas dari kelas lainnya kok. Selain itu, Professor Kim meminta kalian untuk melakukan praktek– "

 _BRAKK!_

Pintu kelas ramuan terbuka cukup kencang dan otomatis semua mata memandang ke arah Baekhyun yang baru datang. Pemuda manis itu hanya tersenyum cengengesan sebelum tatapannya beralih ke Sehun.

"Omo! Professor Kim berubah menjadi Oh Sehun...ini bukan kelas Transfigurasi kan?"

"Professor memang tidak datang, Byun Baekhyun. Segera duduk di tempatmu," jawab Sehun datar. Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum segera mengangguk dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Jongin.

Setelah itu Sehun menjelaskan tentang ramuan yang akan mereka praktekan. Jongin tidak ingat Sehun pernah memasuki kelas ramuan, tapi pemuda tersebut dapat mencontohkan dengan baik dan membuat Jongin terpukau untuk beberapa saat. Tidak heran jika guru ramuan mereka meminta Sehun untuk menggantikannya.

"Kau sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengajaknya makan siang?" bisik Baekhyun, sesekali melirik ke arah Sehun yang berada jauh dari mereka. Berjaga-jaga agar omongan mereka tidak didengar.

"Belum," geleng Jongin masih mengaduk ramuan mereka.

Praktek kali ini dilakukan secara berpasangan, Baekhyun bagian yang mempersiapkan alat dan bahan ramuan sementara Jongin yang membuat ramuan. Ia tidak ingin berakhir dipenuhi debu hitam seperti minggu lalu, hanya karena Baekhyun salah membaca petunjuk.

"Mungkin sekarang waktu yang pas, tidak harus di Great Hall!" bisiknya semangat sambil memberikan _Castor Oil_ pada Jongin.

"Aku sedang malas, Baek," gumam Jongin kembali mengaduk ramuan searah jarum jam. Seharusnya tak lama lagi ramuan mereka selesai dibuat dan hanya perlu menunggu sampai warnanya berubah menjadi ungu.

"Malas kenapa?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ya, kau pasti tahu..." Jongin pun meletakan alat pengaduk di sebelah kuali sambil menunggu ramuan mereka mendingin.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu jadi tersenyum mengingat kejadian kemarin. Jongin memang dikenal supel, tapi teman dekatnya tahu kalau Jongin sebenarnya anak yang pemalu, apalagi jika melakukan hal yang bukan kebiasaannya. "Kau berani sekali kemarin, aku acungkan dua jempol!"

"Jadi, karena itu kau menawarkan diri untuk membantuku?"

"Tentu saja, memang ada alasan lain?"

Jongin mendengus lalu kembali memperhatikan ramuan mereka. Rasanya sudah lima menit dirinya dan Baekhyun berbincang, harusnya ramuan mereka sudah jadi. "Kenapa warnanya belum berubah?" gumam Jongin heran melihat ke arah kuali dan catatan miliknya secara bergantian.

Jongin rasa, ia sudah mengikuti sesuai petunjuk di buku dan tips-tips dari Sehun. "Tidak ada bahan yang tertinggal kan?" tanya Baekhyun ikut menjulurkan kepalanya ke arah kuali. Hidungnya sedikit mengerut, karena aroma ramuan yang memasuki indra penciuman. Aromanya terasa aneh.

"Menit kelima tambahkan daun mint dan voila...ramuan sempurna kau dapat."

Jongin tersentak saat Sehun berada di hadapannya, begitu dekat sekali.

Ia rasa hidung mereka akan bersentuhan, jika Jongin tidak memundurkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu baru saja memasukan daun mint ke dalam ramuannya. Benar saja, ramuannya berubah warna tak lama kemudian.

"Wah, iya benar! Yah, Jongin, kau lupa menambahkan daun mint tadi," sikut Baekhyun ke arah Jongin yang masih terpaku.

"Lain kali catat dengan benar Kim Jongin, memandang orang terlalu lama akan membuatmu susah fokus," gumam Sehun sambil menyeringai tipis.

 _Oh, iya._

Jongin baru ingat, ia lupa menambahkan hal itu tadi dalam catatannya. Penjelasan untuk menambahkan daun mint memang ada di buku, tapi tidak dijelaskan pada menit ke berapa. Perhatiannya tadi memang sempat teralih, karena Sehun memandangnya saat pemuda itu melakukan penjelasan.

 _Dasar Oh Sehun, curang!_

Jongin dapat mendengar siulan pelan dari teman sekelasnya. Mereka seperti penonton yang melihat drama romansa remaja. Sehun masih memandangnya untuk beberapa saaat. Jongin rasa, wajahnya mulai memerah sekarang. Untungnya, ia terselamatkan oleh suara bel.

"Jangan lupa kerjakan essaynya, teman-teman!" sahut Sehun sebelum kembali ke tempatnya.

Jongin akan beranjak dari meja ketika Sehun memanggilnya. Baekhyun sempat melambatkan jalannya, tapi Jongin segera menyuruhnya keluar dan berjanji akan menemuinya nanti.

"Ya?" tanya Jongin seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Sehun diam sejenak sambil menatap Jongin, seperti sedang menyusun kalimat yang penting. "Aku hari ini...tidak bisa ke tempat biasa, ada latihan Quidditch."

Tanggapan Jongin terbilang cukup simpel, ia hanya mengangguk sambil bergumam, "Oh..."

Jongin baru ingat kalau akhir minggu ini ada pertandingan Quidditch antara asramanya dengan asrama Sehun.

"Kau sudah latihan?"

"Senin kemarin kami berlatih, kurasa besok akan berlatih juga," jawab Jongin.

Sehun masih menatapnya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Semoga asrama terbaik yang menang," ucap Sehun mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Yah...O-oh Sehun!" panggil Jongin agak kencang. Ruang kelas itu sudah sepi dan hanya gema suara Jongin yang terdengar.

Sehun berhenti di ambang pintu kelas lalu menoleh ke arah kekasihnya, sebelah alisnya sedikit naik ke atas.

"Kalau timku menang...kau mau...ke Three Broomstick bersamaku?"

Sehun masih diam padahal jantung Jongin sudah berdegup tidak karuan sejak kelas usai tadi. Menahan ekspresi agar tetap tenang sangat susah.

"Boleh, _kalau_ timmu menang," jawab Sehun menekankan di kata 'kalau.'

Hati Jongin rasanya mencelos mendengar jawaban pacarnya sendiri. Rasanya ingin segera menghampiri Sehun dan menjambak rambutnya, tapi Jongin urungkan itu.

"K-kalau tidak?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Kita lihat nanti." Sehun tersenyum samar. "Sampai nanti Jongin," pamitnya melambaikan tangan lalu hilang di antara kerumunan murid di lorong sore itu.

Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar dan keluar dari kelas ramuan dengan cepat. Dalam hatinya merapalkan tiga kalimat.

 _Oh Sehun menyebalkan! Oh Sehun menyebalkan! Oh Sehun menyebalkan! Oh Sehun menyebalkan! Oh Sehun menyebalkan! Oh Sehun menyebalkan! Oh Sehun menyebalkan! Oh Sehun menyebalkan!_

"Jadi...Quidditch, huh? Caramu menarik juga, Jong."

Jongin tersentak dan menoleh ke arah kanannya. Baekhyun sedang menyenderkan badannya di tembok, tepat di sebelah pintu kelas. Sudah ia duga, pemuda berambut pink itu pasti tidak akan pergi secepat mungkin. Untung ia dapat berlaku normal di hadapan Sehun tadi.

"Daremu menyebalkan, Baekhyun," balas Jongin yang kembali berjalan.

"Hei, hei, hei...itu kan cara bagus untuk mendekatkan kalian berdua," jawab Baekhyun yang menyusul di sebelahnya. "Aku cupid yang handal kan?"

Jongin mendengus. Baekhyun bukan cupid yang handal tapi bodoh, karena dapat tertipu oleh tindakan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Terserah, aku harus berlatih giat untuk pertandingan Sabtu ini."

"Bukannya asramamu berlatih besok?"

Jongin melirik sekilas, ternyata Baekhyun menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Tapi sekarang aku harus menyiapkan strategi, sampai bertemu makan malam nanti, Baek!" pamit Jongin ketika mereka sudah tiba di persimpangan menuju asrama masing-masing.

Jongin harus memenangkan pertandingan ini.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _to be continued_

* * *

 **A/N:** Baru ngeh di chapter kemarin belum ada anak svt, udah bilang nyelip aja /headesk/ efek baru nulis chapter ini kemarin ;-;

Oppaya aegyo itu gak sengaja karena sambil dengerin lagunya, tp kalau bayangin jongin aegyo di depan sehun, pasti gemass. Aku juga demen pas nulis bagian dia sama sehun di kelas ramuan hahahahahah

Terima kasih buat reviewnya, jangan bekuin saya juseyo (?) /throw sarang/ see you in next chapter~


	3. Last Try

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hai...hei...hai...hei, aku cemas tahu!"

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Jongin tidak bisa meremehkan kemampuan pemain asrama lain. Apalagi Beater Ravenclaw dikenal yang paling ganas. Walau cara bermainnya tidak sekasar tim Slytherin tapi pukulan Beater Ravenclaw cukup keras dan jauh, ada beberapa pemain yang sempat tumbang ketika melawan Ravenclaw.

Tentu, karena salah satu Beater Ravenclaw adalah Oh Sehun.

Ya, alasan lain para murid tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Sehun.

Walaupun Jongin rasa, ada yang diam-diam mengagumi pemuda itu saat bermain Quidditch, salah satunya Jongin. Tapi, Jongin tidak akan mengatakan itu, nanti Sehun kege-eran lagi.

"Latihan hari ini selesai!" sahut Joshua sambil menatap anggota timnya. "Dua hari lagi kita akan menghadapi Ravenclaw, persiapkan diri kalian. Good luck!" lanjutnya sebelum mengakhiri pidato.

Selagi Jongin dan timnya kembali ke ruang latihan, pemuda _tan_ itu mendekati keeper Hufflepuff. "Hyung, besok berlatih lagi tidak?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya kenapa Jongin?" tanya Joshua heran sambil menatap Jongin. Tidak biasanya Jongin meminta latihan ekstra. "Supaya...semakin bagus!"

Joshua berpikir sejenak sebelum bertanya kepada anggota tim lain. Beruntung, anggota tim lain setuju.

.

.

.

Aneh.

Sudah dua hari Sehun tidak melihat Jongin di tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Hari pertama bisa Sehun maklumi, karena ia ingat Jongin mengatakan kalau tim asramanya akan berlatih di lapangan. Namun keesokannya, Sehun tidak tahu kegiatan apa yang Jongin lakukan.

Terkadang menyebalkan, jika tidak bisa berdekatan dengan pacar sendiri. Sehun tidak tahu, siapa di antara mereka yang mencetuskan ide untuk _backstreet,_ tapi mengingat tidak banyaknya pasangan seperti mereka di sekolah sihir ini. Sehun rasa, dirinya juga ikut andil dalam menyetujui ide tersebut.

Sehun kira itu pandangan semua murid di sini, tapi setelah dilihat-lihat itu hanya di pandangan para guru dan murid tingkat 1. Jika lebih diperhatikan lagi, sebenarnya banyak pasangan seperti dirinya dan Jongin di sekolah ini. Contoh paling dekat adalah teman-temannya di asrama.

Pertama ada Jihoon, satu tingkat di bawah Sehun dan ia sangat menghargai keputusan Jihoon untuk berpacaran dengan Seungcheol, prefek Gryffindor. Memang tidak ada yang perlu ijin padanya untuk berpacaran, tapi beberapa anggota asramanya seringkali meminta pendapat Sehun. Padahal, jelas-jelas mereka tidak pernah melihat Sehun berdekatan dengan orang lain secara romantis.

Jihoon dan Seungcheol tidak secara umum mendeklarasikan kalau mereka berpacaran, tapi dari interaksi yang terjadi, beberapa murid sudah bisa menduga. Kedua sejoli itu pun tidak diam-diam merahasiakannya. Jika ada yang bertanya, mereka akan secara lugas menjawab 'ya.'

Sehun sedikit iri.

Lalu ada Kyungsoo. Sehun menebak keadaan Kyungsoo mirip dengannya. Sejak awal tahun pelajaran ini, entah kenapa Sehun merasa Chanyeol sedang melakukan pergerakan untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Sehun tidak tahu sudah sejauh mana mereka, itu privasi Kyungsoo.

Terakhir, ada Wonwoo, pemuda yang seringkali menjadi tangan kanan Sehun dalam melakukan tugas asrama. Akhir-akhir ini, Sehun merasa Wonwoo sering melamun dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke deretan meja Slytherin.

Jujur, Sehun tidak banyak mengenal anak Slytherin kecuali teman seangkatan dan beberapa kakak tingkat.

"Hei, kau rasa Jongin tidak berlebihan Baek?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuyarkan Sehun dari bacaannya. Sebagai penghuni setia perpustakaan, tidak biasanya melihat duo Gryffindor itu berada di sini, kecuali– ya, mungkin mereka ada tugas.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk tidak jauh dari Sehun.

"Sejak kemarin dia terus berlatih untuk Quidditch, kurasa sebentar lagi dia kelelahan," jawab Chanyeol ikut duduk sambil meletakan buku tebal di meja.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya lalu membuka buku tebal tersebut. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Jongin, menang? Tumben sekali," ujarnya sesekali melirik ke arah Sehun yang tampaknya mulai bereaksi dengan omongannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sehun mengembalikan buku yang ia baca dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan kepergian Sehun.

"Ternyata berhasil!" sahut Baekhyun kesenangan.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega. "Aku tidak mau lagi bersandiwara. Ingat janjimu, Baek."

"Tenang, aku akan memberitahumu tempat favorit Kyungsoo di Hogsmeade. Apa yang memangnya tidak bisa dikerjakan Cupid Baekhyun?"

"Mendapatkan jodoh sendiri," balas Chanyeol asal.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah cepat melewati lorong menuju lapangan Quidditch. Dalam hati berharap, Jongin tidak melakukan hal bodoh hanya agar berhasil melakukan dare.

Lapangan Quidditch tampak sepi sore itu, hanya tersisa dua orang di sana, Jongin dan Taemin. Kedua pemuda itu masih berada di udara, saling mengoper bola. Sehun akui manuver yang dilakukan Jongin sangat baik. Pemuda itu dapat mengendalikan sapunya dengan baik dan melakukan belokan-belokan tajam.

Namun yang Sehun lihat sekarang bukan Jongin seorang Chaser Hufflepuff. Hanya seorang murid tingkat lima yang kelewatan berlatih.

Taemin kala itu tidak sengaja melempar Quaffle jauh dari jangkauan Jongin. Sehun rasa, Taemin juga sudah kelelahan sehingga lemparannya sedikit ngawur, tapi Jongin tak mau kalah, ia bahkan berniat menangkap Quaffle tersebut.

Sayangnya, Jongin melepaskan pegangannya pada sapu, alhasil membuatnya terjun bebas ke tanah.

"JONGIN!" teriak Taemin dan Sehun bersamaan.

Sehun segera berlari mendekati bagian tengah lapangan, tangannya otomatis mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari jubahnya dan merapalkan sebuah mantra ke arah Jongin. "Arresto Momentum!"

Tubuh Jongin berhenti beberapa saat, lalu terjatuh pelan ke tanah. Sehun dan Taemin segera mendekatinya. Jongin tidak bergerak sama sekali, matanya tidak terbuka.

"Dia sepertinya pingsan karna shock," gumam Taemin sambil menekan jarinya ke nadi leher Jongin.

"Aku akan membawanya ke Madam Jung," ucap Sehun lalu menggendong Jongin meninggalkan lapangan Quidditch.

Taemin hanya melihat kepergian dua orang itu sambil membawa sapu miliknya dan Jongin. "Memang Jongin tidak berat ya?" gumamnya heran.

Pemandangan pemain Quidditch digotong menuju rumah sakit sekolah bukan hal yang aneh, tapi akan menjadi pemandangan baru jika hanya satu orang yang membawanya. Apalagi dibawa ala _bridal style_.

Sehun tidak memusingkan tatapan bingung para murid yang melihatnya, Jongin harus segera dirawat.

.

.

.

Perlahan Jongin membuka matanya. Langit-langit tua adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya, Jongin cukup mengenal tempat ini. Di sebelahnya, Jongin mendapati Madam Jung, perawat sekolah yang sedang membereskan obat-obat di nakas, sebelah ranjang Jongin.

"Aku ada di rumah sakit...?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Kau demam dan kelelahan," jawab perawat tersebut. "Inilah kenapa aku tidak suka para pemain berlatih berlebihan, ingat itu, Jongin!"

Jongin hanya tersenyum cengengesan. "Setidaknya kau menemuiku dalam keadaan utuh, Madam."

Perawat itu mendelik ke arah Jongin. "Jangan coba-coba anak muda," pesan Madam Jung sirat dengan kekhawatiran, "aku tidak ingin melihat murid sekolah ini datang ke tempatku dengan tangan atau kaki yang patah."

Seharusnya setelah hujan kemarin Jongin segera kembali asrama bukan berlatih. Oke, untuk yang itu ia akui sedikit ceroboh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jongin rasa usahanya masih kurang agar asramanya bisa menang. Beruntung sih Sehun tidak melihatnya dalam keadaan begini...tunggu, bagaimana kalau Sehun tahu dari murid lain?

"Madam, apa Taemin yang membawaku ke sini?" tanya Jongin, mengingat hanya sahabatnya itu yang terakhir ia lihat. "Bukan," geleng wanita paruh baya itu. "Prefek Ravenclaw...Oh Sehun, kurasa namanya."

 _Gawat..._

"Dia kuat juga, waktu dua bulan lalu kau dibawa ke sini butuh dua orang untuk menggotongmu. Jangan lupa ucapkan terima kasih...kenapa Jongin? Wajahmu kenapa pucat begitu?" Perawat itu kembali meletakan punggung tangannya ke dahi Jongin, demamnya masih ada, tapi tidak setinggi saat dibawa kemari.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Madam," geleng Jongin cepat. "Mungkin aku hanya lapar..."

"Oh, iya, tentu saja. Ini mendekati jam makan malam," balas wanita itu sambil tertawa pelan. "Aku akan membawa makan malam untukmu, jangan berkeliaran."

Jongin hanya mengangguk singkat. Setelah Madam Jung pergi, ia menepuk pelan wajahnya beberapa kali.

 _Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh._

Sehun pasti marah dan membuat pemuda itu marah bukan sesuatu yang disukai Jongin. Ia akan berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan akan menjauh untuk sementara waktu. Entahlah Jongin tidak mengerti, mungkin itu cara Sehun untuk menenangkan diri.

Tak lama seusai makan malam, teman-teman asrama Jongin datang menjenguk dan ia mendapat omelan dari Joshua, selaku kapten Quidditch. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Taeyong pun datang untuk menjenguknya.

"Aku hanya demam, tenang saja," ucap Jongin berusaha menenangkan Taeyong yang cemberut. Di dalam lingkaran pertemanan Jongin, Taeyong merupakan termuda dan sudah dianggap seperti adik mereka sendiri.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat keadaan Jongin. "Kau malah beneran sakit, bagaimana bisa bertanding besok?"

"Aku kuat kok!" balas Jongin semangat.

"Kau yakin Jong?" tanya Taemin sirat dengan kecemasan.

"Iya, kau yaking Jong?" Semua mata menoleh ke arah suara lain yang menyapa pendengaran mereka.

Di sana, Sehun berjalan pelan menghampiri mereka. Tentu mereka cukup kaget melihat kedatangan Sehun. Tidak biasanya pria itu mendatangi mereka. Ketiga teman Jongin saling berpandangan lalu berpamitan untuk pergi, tidak lupa mengajak Taeyong yang masih buta dengan keadaan yang ada.

"Hyung, kenapa kita cuma sebentar melihat Jongin hyung?" tanyanya polos sebelum Chanyeol menutup pintu besar ruangan itu. Samar-samar Jongin dapat melihat Baekhyun mengatakan 'good luck' tanpa suara dengan mulutnya.

Jongin mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya, sebelum perhatiannya beralih pada Sehun. Pemuda itu sekarang berdiri di sebelah ranjang Jongin. Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, walau Jongin agak ragu juga untuk menatap Sehun lama-lama.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sehun membuka percakapan.

"Um...baik," jawab Jongin sambil meremas ujung selimutnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, lalu memegang tangan Jongin. Kepalanya disenderkan pada bahu Jongin. "Kau membuatku khawatir," gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata. Jongin terdiam, cukup kaget dengan reaksi Sehun. Ia kira akan dimarahi.

"Jantungku hampir copot saat melihatmu terjun bebas ke tanah,"

"Maaf..." gumam Jongin, perlahan mengelus kepala Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis. Hal yang sudah lama ingin Jongin lakukan.

Sehun duduk di sebelah ranjang Jongin dan mulai memeluk kekasihnya, membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jongin, saling menyalurkan rasa rindu masing-masing. Setelah beberapa saat pada posisi yang sama, akhirnya Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin lekat-lekat.

"Kau besok tidak boleh ikut bermain," ucapnya sambil mencubit pipi Jongin gemas.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun yang mencubit pipinya. Hei, pipinya ini bukan mochi atau bakpau. "Tidak mau," balasnya sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Bagaimana kalau terulang lagi? Kau kan belum sembuh total."

"Aku kuat kok! Kalau aku tidak main timku bisa kalah."

"Jangan bandel kalau dibilangin, Kim Jongin," ucap Sehun sambil menangkupkan tangannya di kedua sisi Jongin.

"Kalau timku kalah nanti darenya tidak berhasil kujalankan..."

Sekarang Sehun pikir persetan dengan _dare_ aneh Baekhyun, kalau sampai membuat kekasihnya sakit begini.

"Sudah tidak usah pikirkan itu, aku akan ke Three Broomstick bersamamu,"

"Tidak mau!" balas Jongin mengenyahkan tangan Sehun. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin? Aku sudah berusaha sejauh ini, kenapa langsung kau gagalkan? Sia-sia kalau begitu usahaku!"

Sehun hanya terdiam, sementara Jongin menatap garang ke arahnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat kekasih manisnya membentak. Atmosfer tegang itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat, karena Madam Jung datang untuk memberi obat pada Jongin.

"Bukankah waktu berkunjung sudah habis Tuan Oh?" tanya Madam Jung mengingatkan. Sehun mengangguk sekilas sebelum melirik ke arah Jongin. Pemuda tan itu balas meliriknya sekilas sebelum beralih pada Madam Jung.

"Saya permisi, Madam Jung," pamit Sehun keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dalam hati, berharap Jongin mengikuti sarannya, walau sebagian hatinya tahu kalau Jongin itu anak yang keras kepala.

.

.

.

Cuaca siang itu tidak membantu pertandingan Quidditch, hujan disertai angin kencang datang di tengah pertandingan. Semua pemain menggunakan _google_ untuk membantu penglihatan mereka. Skor Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff berimbang kala itu, berharap Seeker masing-masing tim bisa menangkap Snitch lebih cepat.

Selama pertandingan, mata Sehun tidak pernah lepas dari Jongin. Dilihat sekilas pun, tampak kalau Jongin sudah pada batas tubuhnya. Sehun rasa demamnya kembali naik karena cuaca yang tidak menentu ini.

Sehun menghentikan laju sapunya untuk melihat keadaan pertandingan. Sejak tadi ia tidak melihat Bludger karena tertutup kabut tipis. Gawat kalau bola gila itu terbang mengenai Jongin.

"Bludger dipukul oleh Beater Ravenclaw saudara-saudara! Sepertinya diarahkan pada Chaser Hufflepuff yang sedang mengejar Quaffle."

Suara komentator membuat Sehun waspada, jauh di sana dia melihat rekannya memukul Bludger, bola gila itu sempat terbang tak tentu arah hingga mengarah pada Jongin. Sehun memacu sapunya dengan cepat untuk mendekati Jongin.

Suara 'oh!' kencang dapat terdengar dari seluruh penonton yang menyaksikan pertandingan tersebut.

"Dan...OH! Bludger tersebut mengenai Beater lain Ravenclaw, ada apa ini? Kenapa Ravenclaw saling menyerang?"

Bludger itu tepat mengenai bahu Sehun yang datang melindungi Jongin. Senggolan keras Bludger membuat Sehun terjatuh dari sapu dan tidak sadarkan diri setelah itu.

Hal pertama yang disadari Sehun saat membuka mata adalah rasa nyeri di bahu kanannya dan ekspresi cemas Jongin.

"Hei," sapa Sehun dengan suara parau.

"Hai...hei...hai...hei, aku cemas tahu!" protes Jongin sambil memukul pelan lengan Sehun.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya tersenyum seraya merentangkan sebelah tangannya untuk memeluk Jongin. Tanpa basa-basi Jongin memeluk kekasihnya itu sambil menggumamkan betapa menyebalkannya Sehun dan betapa cerobohnya Sehun.

"Bludger itu hampir mengenaimu, kau tahu?"

"Memangnya kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku melihat kau terkena Bludger?" tanya Jongin balik.

"Asalkan pacarku baik-baik saja, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sehun menciumi kepala Jongin. Baru ia sadari dibalik punggung Jongin, berdiri teman-teman mereka yang setia menjadi penonton. Dimulai dari senyuman lebar di wajah Baekhyun hingga senyuman tipis dari Kyungsoo.

"Sudah kubilang mereka pacaran, kalian saja tidak percaya," gumam Kyungsoo sambil menerima beberapa uang lembar dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu membagikannya pada Taemin dan Wonwoo. Sementara Taeyong hanya menatap bingung pada hyung-nya

"Yah, kau mengajarkan Wonwoo berjudi juga, hyung?" tanya Sehun bersusah payah untuk duduk, karena tangan kanannya diperban. Jongin pun dengan sigap membantu.

"Anak ini kebetulan ada di tempat waktu itu," jawab Kyungsoo enteng.

Taruhan itu sudah lama terjadi, beberapa hari sebelum dare Baekhyun. Seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan, kebetulan Wonwoo sedang ada di sana saat Chanyeol ingin melakukan PDKT, sedangkan dua lainnya nimbrung tiba-tiba di tengah pembicaraan itu.

Sehun mengerang frustasi sambil menyibak rambutnya sementara Jongin hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan _awas-saja-kalian-nanti._

"Dasar kalian ini, lalu bagaimana pertandingannya?" tanya Sehun.

"Ravenclaw menang. Setelah kau jatuh, snitch ditangkap oleh tim kita," jelas Kyungsoo.

"Berarti aku kalah dong," timpal Jongin lesu. Sehun mengelus kepala Jongin dengan sayang. "Kau menang kok, memenangkan hatiku."

Jongin tersenyum dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Ew, so cheesy," gumam Baekhyun diikuti anggukan yang lainnya.

Sehun memandang malas ke arah teman-temannya. "Yang tidak ada kepentingan dengan pasien boleh keluar," ucapnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

"Ayo Kyungsoo, jangan ganggu orang pacaran," ajak Chanyeol sambil menarik lengan Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ini mah sama aja!" protes Baekhyun lalu ditarik pelan oleh Taemin dan Taeyong yang tertawa, Wonwoo mengikuti dengan diam di belakang mereka.

Ruangan itu menjadi hening setelah kepergian teman-temannya. Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Jadi..." ucap Sehun.

"Jadi...?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Karena kita tinggal berdua..."

"Lalu...?"

Sehun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya melainkan hanya tersenyum. Malam itu mereka lalui dengan berbincang dan memeluk satu sama lain, waktu yang jarang mereka dapatkan selama 10 bulan bersama.

Walaupun kalah, Sehun dan Jongin tetap pergi ke Three Broomstick di akhir minggu. Layaknya mendapat _official date_ yang tepat. Sekilas, saat Sehun menemani Jongin untuk membeli peliharaan baru di Menagerie, ia melihat siluet Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang berjalan memasuki Honeydukes. Sepertinya kedua orang itu juga sedang kencan.

"Bahumu sudah mendingan?" tanya Jongin yang baru saja datang. Great Hall seperti biasa akan tampak ramai di siang hari. Sehun mengangguk sekilas lalu menawarkan cookies yang dimilikinya ke arah Jongin.

Sejak kejadian beberapa hari lalu, Sehun dan Jongin tidak memusingkan perihal cara mereka berinteraksi. Toh, teman-teman mereka sudah tahu.

Pandangan murid-murid di Great Hall makin intens saat melihat Jongin menerima cookies tersebut langsung dari tangan Sehun a.k.a Sehun menyuapi Jongin. Ada suara teriakan tertahan dari para gadis, mungkin itu teriakan _not-so-secret-admirer_ Jongin yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi fans pasangan tersebut.

"Mereka sepertinya penasaran sekali," gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau yang membuatnya jadi penasaran," bisik Jongin.

"Aku hanya menawarkan kue yang enak ini padamu, memangnya salah?" tanya Sehun sambil menyeringai.

Jongin tersenyum. "Tidak, tapi aku tahu cara membuat mereka tidak penasaran lagi."

Murid di Great Hall terkesiap saat melihat Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. Mereka kaget, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Sesudahnya, Jongin tersenyum dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Itu tadi morning kiss ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Eh?"

"Afternoon kissnya belum." Kembali Sehun mencium bibir Jongin dengan lembut, kali ini agak lama.

Sorakan riuh dapat mereka dengar dari sekeliling, penghuni di Great Hall sepertinya benar-benar menikmati adegan romansa remaja ini.

"Tuh kan sudah kubilang, mereka pacaran," gumam Jihoon yang duduk tidak jauh dari Sehun dan Jongin. Dirinya sekarang sedang bersandar dekat Seungcheol. Prefek Gryffindor itu terkadang memang suka nyasar ke meja asrama lain hanya untuk menemui kekasihnya.

"Oke, oke, aku kalah," balas Seungcheol sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Traktir aku di Honeydukes?"

"As your wish, Jihoonie."

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:** HAHAHA endingnya jadi gitu

Di chapter kemarin pacaran kelihatan ga pacaran ya, soalnya hunkai di area ramai (?)

Ah iya yang soal ponsel, saya ngeh kok Hogwarts ga ada ponsel atau muridnya ga pake ponsel, karena setting aslinya sekitaran 1992-1998, di mana ponsel belum lazim dipakai (cmiiw), sempat mikir ulang buat adegan itu tapi karena mikir settingnya di modern jadi saya rasa gpp dimasukin. Maaf atas ketidaknyamannya

Terima kasih yg sudah meninggalkan jejak :') /throws sarang/

So, chapter ini gmn menurut readers sekalian?


End file.
